


Working Hard

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Community: salt_burn_porn, Doctor Jared, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Medical Jargon, Nurse Jensen, Pining, Shower Sex, Top Jared, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Jared Padalecki hasn't been able to focus on work since Nursing Supervisor Jensen Ackles was hired...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Hard

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** barebacking, medical speak, talk of seizure, vomiting, drug withdrawal -- not too graphic.   
> **Summary:** Dr. Jared Padalecki hasn't been able to focus on work since Nursing Supervisor Jensen Ackles was hired...  
>  **A/N:** Written for for 's prompt "Workin' hard or hardly working". Thank you to for letting me run every idea I had by her and helping me fix this up!!  
>  **A/N2:** So, thanks to being in the second week of nursing school, I couldn't pull my mind anywhere else! And for a few parts I used my medical textbook -- that counts as studying, right?!

“Doctor Padalecki! Working hard, or hardly working?” Dr. Chad Michael Murray clapped him on the back and reached into the front pocket of Jared’s lab coat for a pen. He tipped his head at Jared and pocketed it; pens for him again this Christmas. Jared gave a laugh and rolled his eyes because that’s what he was supposed to do. “Whatever it is, don’t work too hard!”

 _‘Don’t work too hard’_ , yeah, that was a joke. Jared rolled his eyes and nodded goodbye at Chad as they separated at the end of the hallway. If only Chad knew… ‘Working hard’ had brought on an entire new meaning since the new hires completed their hospital orientation and were on the floor. 

Speaking of… 

“Doctor Padalecki?” Jared stopped short, looking at the exact reason he was wearing a lab coat through the hallways and had started wearing the next size up for his scrub pants. That reason was staring back at him, green eyes accentuated by the olive colored scrubs he wore --because, why would he wear any other, less distracting, less perfect color?-- and biting softly on his lower lip as he waited for Jared to answer. That reason was tall, though a few inches shorter than Jared, with a smattering of freckles across his face and neck that only made Jared want to reach out and see if they trailed down to other places, and was ready for morning report if him standing there and waiting for Jared was anything to go by. 

Jensen Ackles was good at his job, he had been hired to fill in as day shift supervisor while Genevieve Cortese was out on maternity leave. When Jared and the rest of the providers on the floor had been asked to a staff meeting to meet the new acting supervisor and a few other floor nurses, he’d almost fucking choked on the jolly rancher he was sucking on. Seriously. It was a crime to look that fucking good, especially in scrubs. 

_“I’m Jensen Ackles.”_ His voice was low and warm, immediately sending a shiver down Jared’s back and waking up places inside of him that never should’ve been awoken at work. He looked innocent, was constantly smiling and offering everyone on the floor a hand if they needed it, and all Jared could think about was giving him a real goddamn reason to walk around with a smile all day long. 

From that day on, and every morning thereafter, Jensen gave Jared a new meaning to ‘working hard’. 

“Jensen,” Jared cleared his throat in greeting and watched as Jensen fell in step with him. “How’s everything this morning?”

“Well, Mrs. Mills in 216 has a low H&H… We put therapy on hold for this morning and I’ve got the nurse assigned to her trying to push some fluids. Mr. Donovan in 200 is complaining again about the device fit, night shift put a note in for the ostomy nurse to come again to see if we can get something else in there -- I’m still waiting for them to contact me. Connors refused the lab draw again this morning, so we’ll try again at 2:30. Everyone’s stable; we can go over the rest in your office.”

“Sounds good,” Jared gave him a tight smile and Jensen nodded back, ready to open his mouth when the overhead speakers clicked on. 

_“Nursing stat room 222! Nursing stat room 222! Nursing stat room 222!”_

“Shit,” Jensen sighed, tucking the clipboard he held under his arm. Together they ran to the room and were greeted with absolute chaos. “What happened?” Jensen demanded as he ripped a pair of gloves from the wall and tossed the clipboard onto the counter. “Danneel, I want a set of vitals, who called the nursing stat?”

“I did!” Jensen turned his attention to the nurse kneeling beside the patient and snapped into action. Jared tried not to watch as Jensen knelt down to the ground, his scrub bottoms pulling perfectly taut over the globes of his ass, and instead focused on the nurse explaining the situation to Jensen. 

Jared quickly assessed the situation before him. Kevin Goupil, aged 28, hospitalized due to a high speed MVA (motor vehicle accident) while under the influence of narcotics. Currently undergoing detox. Broken ribs, multiple contusions, facial and scapular fractures, among a multitude of scrapes and bruises. The guy was currently laid out on the floor, his head cushioned on a pillow that was over the nurse’s lap. 

“He was hallucinating and tried to get up without letting us get his SCDs off.” Jared let his eyes trail to the guy’s legs, the cords from the SCDs pulled out from the power box and still wrapped around his calves. 

“Did he hit his head?” Jared asked at the same time Jensen did, and Jared shivered when he looked down and met Jensen’s eyes. 

“I don’t think so,” the nurse replied, shaking her head. “But my back was turned when he actually fell.” 

Jared nodded and moved to the front of the patient, kneeling down beside Jensen and accepting the penlight as it was held out to him. 

“Write an order for x-ray and we’ll make sure that shoulder wasn’t affected when he hit the ground,” Jensen said as Jared gave Kevin a small smile and then checked each of his pupils. 

“Kevin, I’m Doctor Padalecki. Do you remember what happened?”

The patient’s face showed a second of confusion before his eyes widened. 

“Seizure!” Jensen yelled and not even a second later, Kevin’s body tightened, his entire body contracting violently. Jared moved quickly, lowering the pillow from the nurse’s lap with Kevin’s head still on it to the ground so that it wasn’t elevated, just as Jensen moved the arm with the broken scapular over his stomach, hopefully lessening the amount of stress on the fracture. 

Jensen’s arm was stretched across Kevin’s body, still barking orders to the few nurses that were in the room with them about getting him the lab paperwork, asking what the last medications Kevin took were, demanding to know where those vital signs were -- and all Jared could do was stare at the muscles of his upper arms and shoulders bulging. His skin was tan and he _did_ have freckles on his arms as well… 

“Dr. Padalecki!” Jared snapped his eyes up to meet Jensen’s, but Jensen wasn’t looking at him. He was busy rolling Kevin on his side, just as the man vomited violently, covering Jared’s lab coat and scrubs. Jensen gave him an apologetic look and then asked, “Can someone get Dr. Padalecki some gloves please?”

***

Jared stepped out of his ruined scrubs, tossing them into the dirty linen container back at the corner, and stepped under the water. Although it had been a while since he’d had to use it, he was always grateful that this floor’s Dictation Office came with it’s own staff shower and locker room. 

He stepped underneath the warm spray, letting his head fall forward so the water could hit the back of his neck and the top of his shoulders. It was only ten in the morning and Jared knew he would be feeling it by the end of his shift. 

They’d gotten Kevin stabilized, Jared helped Jensen and the attending nurse get the patient back into bed, and he’d ordered an upper body CT to make sure the fractures hadn’t shifted from the impact of the fall. Then, even though Jensen had sighed and told him it was unnecessary -- _He’s detoxing from pretty heavy drug use. We see this all the time, Dr. Padalecki_ \-- he’d ordered a neuro consult, just in case. 

Jared closed his eyes and tried to push back the images of his patient on the floor. He hated mornings like this, and the irrational part of him was annoyed that it had cut into the time he would have had to listen to Jensen focus an hour of his time talking to him. Sure, it would have been about patients, but Jared could easily catch up on the status of everyone in the chart and it would’ve been an hour of interrupted time staring at Jensen’s lips as they moved… 

This man was going to be the death of him. He couldn’t even concentrate on the job he was there to do. 

His patient had been seizing on the floor and Jared was focused on Jensen’s goddamn arms. So okay, Jared was an arm guy, but he’d never been so distracted by them before that it took his attention away from actual patient care. 

He needed to find a way to get this nurse out of his system… In six weeks, Jared still hadn’t figured out how to do that. Every morning he told himself that today he wouldn’t look -- he already knew what Jensen’s ass looked like in his scrubs, could see the way the millions of things he carried in his pockets weighed down his top and showed off his pecs whenever Jared closed his eyes… 

And just like every morning, the second Jensen called out his name, flashed him that perfect smile, Jared’s resolve flew out the window along with the idea of keeping his thoughts appropriate at work. Jensen was a quickly becoming Jared’s dirty little secret, locked away in some twisted ‘naughty nurse’ video in his mind, that was conveniently playing out at every opportunity. 

Now, after Jensen had so kindly suggested Jared take a few minutes and go and shower, all Jared could picture was slamming Jensen up against the blue tiled wall and fucking him senseless under the hot spray of the water. Jensen looked damn good in scrubs and Jared could only imagine what he would look like completely naked, long legs wrapped around Jared’s waist, head thrown back with his mouth open in a silent scream as Jared rocked into him… 

Jared groaned softly as he let his hand trail down his body, his fingers dipping lower until they trailed over his heated flesh, quickly hardening under his touch. “Fuck,” Jared gasped, squeezing gently as he started moving his wrist, slowly jacking himself while leaning against the shower wall with his free arm. He let his thumb swirl over the head of his cock, imaging what it would feel like to have Jensen’s tongue there, licking and sucking him down. “Ung, Jensen…”

Behind him, something crashed to the ground, causing Jared to jump. He turned and could feel his mouth drop open, his eyes widen as he took in Jensen standing in the center of the bathroom, the clipboard he usually carried now flat on the ground. “Jensen!” Jared gasped, suddenly painfully aware that his hand was still wrapped around his dick and it had very eagerly twitched at the repeat of the other man’s name. “I…”

There was absolutely nothing Jared could say to make this better. A million things flashed through his mind, first of which was that he was so going to get fired. He should be ripping the curtain back across the shower stall -- what kind of idiot forgets to pull it, no matter how slimy it may feel!?-- and he should probably release his hold on his freaking dick. But then again… Jensen probably shouldn’t still be standing there, eyes wide and flicking down the length of Jared’s body, settling on his center before trailing back up and meeting Jared’s eyes. 

When Jensen moved, Jared sucked in a breath and held it. He expected Jensen to bolt from the room, to demand what the fuck he thought he was doing using Jensen in his spank bank, and felt a shock go through him as Jensen turned around and clicked the lock on the bathroom door. 

Jensen carefully, almost methodically, emptied out everything from his scrub pockets onto the sink’s counter, his eyes never leaving Jared’s face. Jared stared back at him, heart pounding against his chest with the beat of the water pounding down on his back. Jensen grabbed the bottom of his scrub top and pulled, lifting it over his head in one swoop, folding it carefully before putting it on the sink as well. 

Jared finally tore his eyes away from Jensen’s face, looking instead at the rise and fall of Jensen’s chest with every breath he took, his dusky pink nipples hardening at the sudden coolness from being bared to the room, the rippling of his stomach muscles as he reached forward and slowly undid the drawstring of his scrub bottoms. 

Jared swallowed hard and watched as Jensen moved painfully slow, bending down as he pushed the pants down his legs and stepped out of each one, kicking off his shoes and socks before he stood up and folded those too. 

Then Jensen moved forward, all long legs, tanned skin, hard cock and beautiful green eyes in Jared’s space and pressing against him underneath the water. 

“Say it again,” Jensen whispered. 

“Jensen,” Jared answered, his voice cracking, but it didn’t matter. Jensen was on him then, sealing their lips together and pushing Jared back against the tile, their bodies flush against one another’s. Jared gasped against the sudden burst of cold against his back and Jensen greedily took advantage, sliding his tongue between Jared’s lips and moaning into Jared’s mouth. 

There was no way this was happening. Jared was almost afraid to close his eyes, afraid that his mind had gone off the deep end and he was truly in the shower alone, trapped in the hottest fantasy he could ever come up with. Jensen was warm and Jared could feel every inch of his body against his own, could feel every breath he took, every pulse of blood surging through his cock.

“You’re thinking too much,” Jensen whispered against Jared’s lips then moved down, sucking against the water from Jared’s throat before trailing down his chest and sucking one of his nipples into the warm heat of his mouth. Jared gasped when Jensen’s teeth grazed the tight nub and Jensen smirked, moving towards the next one. 

“I just… this can’t be happening,” Jared breathed out, letting his head fall back against the tiles. Jensen smiled against his skin, hands sliding down Jared’s hips and letting his right hand trail up and over Jared’s cock. 

“It’s happening,” Jensen said as he squeezed gently. “Unless you don’t want--” Jared let his head snap forward and met Jensen’s eyes a second before he grabbed Jensen’s hips and spun them around, slamming Jensen’s shoulders back into the wall. Jensen slipped slightly and clung to Jared’s back, their cocks sliding together and causing them both to moan in unison. 

Jensen gripped Jared’s ass, fingers digging almost painfully into his skin as he pulled him forward and ground against him. “Countertop then, Doctor Padalecki,” he smirked. 

Jared reached around the stall finding a packet of surgical lubricant and laughed as he pulled it back with him into the shower. “Really?”

“A nurse is always prepared for anything,” Jensen shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward, biting softly along Jared’s collarbone and throat, careful not to leave any lasting marks. Jared used his teeth to rip the packet open and squeezed it out onto his fingers. Jensen shifted, turning around to face the wall and pushed his hips out and giving Jared the perfect view of his ass.

“Jesus, fuck,” Jared groaned, letting his free hand trail down Jensen’s spine and over his cheeks, fingers ghosting over the crack of his ass and causing Jensen to shiver beneath him. Jared leaned forward, pressing his lips against Jensen’s back as he slid his fingers between Jensen’s legs and pressed softly against Jensen’s hole. He moved, careful not to let the water wash away all of the lubricant, and slowly started pressing his first finger inside. 

Jensen was hot and tight around him, but that was nothing compared to the low sound he made as he pressed back against Jared’s hand, clenching his muscles around Jared’s finger and pulling him in deeper. Jared gasped and reached his free hand around Jensen’s body, sliding down Jensen’s dick as he pressed his finger in deeper. 

They rocked together, Jared working Jensen open until three fingers slid in with little resistance and Jensen was moaning and fucking himself forward in Jared’s hand. Jared gave him one more squeeze before releasing Jensen completely and reaching back out of the shower for a second packet of the lubricant. It was then that he paused, pulling back in and looking at Jensen, still bent over and ready for him, his breath coming in soft pants. 

“I… I don’t have a condom,” Jared said and Jensen straightened, looking over his shoulder to meet Jared’s eyes. “Do you have your wallet or anything…?”

“I don’t usually expect to get fucked at work,” Jensen snorted and Jared nodded once. Jensen bit his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth as he turned around fully, facing Jared full on. “I got tested after my last relationship ended…”

Jared watched him carefully and then slowly nodded. “I just got tested.” Jensen smiled and met Jared’s lips, hands pulling Jared back in against him. “I don’t usually do this--”

“Jared, just shut up and fuck me,” Jensen laughed against his lips and Jared complied. He ripped open the second packet quickly, slicking himself up, and then reached down before Jensen could turn again and lifted Jensen up, guiding his legs around his hips and pushing his shoulders against the wall once more to keep him up. 

Jensen gasped, his eyes widening as his arms flew up and gripped Jared’s shoulders tightly, half afraid he was going to fall and half driven crazy with need and desire. Their lips met once more as Jared eased Jensen back down onto his cock, the drag of Jensen’s muscles around his swollen flesh hot and tight and too fucking perfect. He groaned, letting his head fall against Jensen’s shoulder as he bottomed out, Jensen legs tightening around his waist and his fingernails digging into Jared’s shoulders. 

“God damn,” Jensen gasped, rolling his hips once before pushing against Jared’s shoulders and lifting himself up. Jared gripped his hips tightly, helping him move, and then was slamming back into Jensen hard. Jensen’s shoulders slid against the tiles with each thrust, the hot water helping the slip and slide of their bodies as Jared fucking into Jensen over and over again. 

Jensen was making these soft, breathless noises every time Jared thrust up into him, and it was more than anything Jared could have come up with on his own. They drowned out the sounds of the water, along with the wet slap of skin against skin, and Jared was glad they’d thought to lock the door -- not that anyone who walked into Dictation wouldn’t be able to hear what was going on…

“There! There!” Jensen panted, throwing his head back against the tile, one hand gripping the back of Jared’s neck and pulling on his hair. Jared groaned, releasing one hand from Jensen’s hips to reach between them and wrap around Jensen’s cock. He tried to keep pace with his hips, but then Jensen was crying out, his body clenching tight around Jared buried deep inside of him, and was spilling thick ropes of white between them. 

Jared bit down against the tendon of Jensen’s throat as he fucked into him once more before he found his release, his cock pumping deep inside of Jensen’s body. He slumped against Jensen, breathing hard as the water washed away the evidence of their fucking from their chests and stomachs. Slowly, Jensen unwrapped his shaking legs from Jared’s waist and slid back to the ground, using Jared and the wall to keep himself upright. 

Jared met Jensen’s eyes and gave him a smile. Jensen opened his mouth, ready to speak when the overhead clicked on again.

“Jensen Ackles, please dial 700 for nurse report. Jensen Ackles, 700 for nurse report!” 

“Duty calls,” Jensen shook his head, laughing softly. He rinsed himself off completely and stepped out of the shower, drying and re-dressing in record time. When Jared turned off the water, Jensen was already unlocking the door and ready to leave. 

“I’ll… see you out there?” Jared said, hating the way he sounded so unsure when he’d just had what was probably the best sex in his entire life. Jensen pulled the door open and looked over it, smirking once more. 

“Of course. And you’ll see me at 8 when you pick me up after my shift ends.”

Jared was left alone to get redressed with a smile on his face. He got a new set of scrubs and was grateful he’d started bringing in his extra labcoat. As he walked back out onto the floor, heading towards the nurse’s station to see what types of orders needed to be looked over,he caught sight of Jensen leaning over a desk on the phone, writing away frantically on a sheet of bright colored paper, completely absorbed in his task. 

Jared turned around, ready to get back to work, and snorted to himself. He’d be working hard for more than one reason. First, to make sure he got out of work on time to go home and clean the hell out of his apartment, and second because he wouldn’t be able to think of anything except for tonight at 8 PM.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!!!! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
